


a gentleman's guide to getting pegged by your girl

by georgiehensley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time Bottoming, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: Liz pegs Max. That's it, that's the fic.





	a gentleman's guide to getting pegged by your girl

**Author's Note:**

> clearly i am getting lazy with the summaries now, lol. sorry i took a few days off of kinktober. the writing bug just sorta left me. i had this idea days ago but got busy/distracted/lazy and only wrote it out today. sorry!
> 
> title probably sucks but it came about from a pattern i noticed while writing this. you'll see what i mean.
> 
> for kinktober day 13 - pegging & dirty talk

"You sure you still want to do this?" Liz asks as she hovers by the closet. Her hands freeze as she holds onto the strap in one and dildo in the other (a bright, neon green dildo, which Max just laughed at when Liz originally pulled it out). 

"Yes," Max says. "Liz, I love you. I will try anything you want to do in the bedroom. As long as it makes you happy."

Liz smiles, ducking her head, her long, dark hair shielding her face as she feels herself begin to blush. "What a gentleman." 

Max smiles back. 

Liz crosses the room, putting her items down on the bed for just a moment as she leans down to kiss Max on the lips.

"How do you want me?" he asks when they part. There's a slight rasp to his voice, more than usual. The sound goes to Liz's core, making her grow wet as she stands there in her black bra and panties.

"Hands and knees, officer," she says with a smirk. "Boxers off."

"Yes, ma'am," Max says. He stands up for just a moment to pull his boxers down, kicking them off once they fall to his ankles. He climbs back on the bed, facing the pillows, assuming the position Liz had requested, bracing his hands against the bed as he kneels on the mattress.

Liz grins at the sight. She steps around the bed to the nightstand, pulling the drawer open to grab a bottle of lube before shutting the drawer. She walks back around the bed, grabbing the dildo and strap. She steps into the strap and secures it around her waist before placing the dildo inside. 

She joins Max on the bed, leaning over him to place a kiss between his shoulder blades. Max gasps as he feels the strap-on against his ass.

"Feel that, baby?" Liz says. "I'm hard already, just from seeing you like this. Can't wait to get you all stretched and ready for me."

Max groans, his cock jerking to attention. 

Liz sits up, reaching back and grabbing the bottle of lube. She drizzles some onto her fingers. She lifts her index finger, resting it against Max's whole, circling the rim.

"You remember what to say if you want out of this, right?" Liz asks.

"Alien," Max responds with the word they'd agreed upon.

"Last chance to back out."

Max shakes his head. "Please. Fuck me. I want… I want you inside of me, Liz."

"You got it," Liz says, and her finger slides into Max's hole.

At first it feels… weird, having something inside of his ass. Even as Liz works up to the second knuckle, then all the way in, Max isn't quite sure what to think. It's certainly different. But his body adjusts and soon Liz is working a second finger inside him, stretching him, and that's when things start to change.

The slide of her fingers inside of him grows easier the more she moves, to the point that she brushes his prostate, and Max is left gasping at the pleasure. He can feel himself shiver from head to toe. He almost swears his toes even  _ curl _ in response to the action.

"Feels good, huh?" Liz says, pulling back just add more lube as she works a third finger into him.

" _ Yes _ ," Max says, breathless. "It's amazing."

Liz giggles. "It only gets better from here." 

She pulls her fingers back out, stifling her laugh when Max practically whines at the sudden feeling of emptiness. She reaches for the lube again, pouring more into her hand and slicking up her strap-on. 

When she feels she's ready, she places the bottle aside again, crawling back over to Max. Just like before, she leans over him, brushing a kiss between his shoulder blades as her hands settle against her waist, the head of her silicone cock brushing Max's hole.

"Ready?" Liz asks.

Max nods.

Liz rolls her hips, and the head slips inside with ease. Again, Max gasps at the feeling. Liz gently strokes his waist, giving him a moment to adjust before thrusting her hips. The pattern continues - small thrust followed by a brief pause - until Liz is all the way inside, her hips flush with Max's ass.

She gives him time to adjust again before pulling back until just the head remains inside. She thrusts all the way back in and Max groans. Liz grins, the sound music to her ears.

She thrusts again and again, settling into a rhythm, and Max sees stars. He feels full in the best way and every now and then, Liz's strap-on brushes his prostate and Max almost feels like a girl with the way his toes curl. Though, he figures that's almost the point, with Liz fucking into him, for him to be the one taking it for once.

Now he understands what Liz must feel every time he fucks her.

"Fuck, I'm close," he finds himself saying sooner than expected. It's true, the pleasure he feels is almost overwhelming. He can feel his peak growing near, a thrum of electricity crackling beneath his skin.

Liz reaches around him to grip his cock, her hand slick with leftover lubricant and his pre as she works him to completion. Her hand on him and the repeated thrusting of her hips, hitting that good spot each and every time now, is what finally sends him over the edge, coming with a show, spilling all over the sheets.

He flops down against the mattress, his whine muffled by the pillow as Liz pulls out. She laughs at his reaction. 

He rolls over to see her stepping out of the strap, climbing back onto the bed to finger herself, toying with her clit.

"C'mere," Max says, gesturing to his face.

Liz's eyebrows go up. 

Max nods at her, as if to say,  _ Yes, I'm serious _ .

"What a gentleman," she says for the second time that night as she crawls towards him, climbing over him to straddle his chest.

Max smiles. "Cowboy code. We all have to be kind to our ladies."

"Alright, alright," Liz says, scooting forward so she could hover over him. "Quit talking and put that mouth to good use."

Max does. As soon as Liz lowers her hips, he gets to work, licking at her core and sucking on her clit.

It isn't long before  _ Liz _ starts seeing stars, Max's name on her lips as she comes. Max licks it all up, his lips glistening when she moves away to lie down next to him.

"I love you," she says, placing a hand on his cheek, gently stroking his stubble with her thumb. He smiles, leaning into the touch, turning his head to brush a kiss against the inside of her wrist.

"I love you too."


End file.
